This invention relates generally to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector in which the connector body has flexible beams for enhancing terminal retention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,318 granted to John Morello et al. Nov. 9, 1999 discloses an electrical connector comprising a connector body that has a plurality of terminal receiving cavities. Each terminal receiving cavity is defined in part by a rigid floor and opposed upright walls. A rigid lock nib extends upwardly from the rigid floor into the terminal receiving cavity. A flexible beam opposes the rigid floor and engages a terminal in the cavity to hold the terminal down against the rigid lock nib to retain the terminal in the terminal receiving cavity. The connector body is constructed and arranged for receiving a female terminal in each terminal receiving cavity. This electrical connector is well suited for its intended purpose of housing female terminals. However, the electrical connector is not well suited for housing male terminals that have contact blades or the like that project into a socket portion of the connector body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,174 granted to Kountz et al. Mar. 9, 1999 discloses an electrical connector in which the connector body is constructed and arranged for receiving a male terminal in each terminal cavity with the male terminals having blades that protrude into a socket portion of the connector body. This electrical connector includes a male blade stabilizer that is inserted into the socket blades to align the protruding blades of the male terminals. The stabilizer is moved longitudinally from a forward prestaging position to a rearward staging position when a mating electrical connector is pushed into the socket portion. The male terminals are retained in the terminal cavities by flexible lock fingers.